


i’m down if you are

by bobaisbest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaisbest/pseuds/bobaisbest
Summary: College is full of endless possibilities. Will Donghyuck smoke weed? Will Jaehyun fuck his boyfriend? Will Yukhei ever catch a break?Stay tuned to find out.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 26
Kudos: 338





	i’m down if you are

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> -brief drug usage/underage drinking  
> -there are characters in this story who are referenced to sell/deal drugs. oops.  
> -if that makes you uncomfortable, don’t read!
> 
> stay safe kids :)

Donghyuck starts college with a vengeance. You don’t just step into post-secondary education without a plan and Donghyuck’s got a plan. More specifically, he’s got a bucket list and the first thing on it is

  1. smoke weed



“You’re dumb,” Renjun snorts. He’s perched daintily on his bed, folding underwear into neat little squares. 

Who the fuck does laundry the day they move in? Apparently Renjun, who, in lieu of a normal introduction, started insulting Donghyuck’s assortment of Kesha posters the moment he stepped into their shared dorm room. Yeah, hi. Nice to meet you too, asshole.

So it’s fine. Donghyuck has already accepted that they will never be friends. At least the guy’s clean. That’s more than he can say about Mark’s roommate. Speaking of which—

He pulls his phone out of his back pocket, swiping up to the Messages app and typing dexterously with one hand while the other reaches over the chair to grab his bag (a very pretty, very  _ lavendar  _ limited edition Adidas Originals backpack that Mark had gifted him on his eighteenth birthday.  _ Happy birthday, Hyuck, _ he said, smiling so hard it probably hurt.  _ We’re adults now. I can’t wait to go to uni with you.  _ And, well. It definitely gave Donghyuck something to think about that night.)

_ >hey asswipe _

_ >u done with practice? _

A response comes not ten seconds later.

_ >yeah come over _

_ >jaemin’s in tho :/ sorry _

“Alright, that’s my cue to leave,” Donghyuck says, slipping his shoes on.

“What?” Renjun doesn’t even look up (rude). He’s moved onto shirts now, pressing the tees into flat little shapes and wow,  _ how _ in the world is he getting those perfect right angles?

“I’m going to Mark’s!” Donghyuck calls out, already halfway through the door.

“Oh, your boyfriend?” Renjun says. The door slams shut before Donghyuck can retort.

_ Renjun is so silly,  _ Donghyuck scoffs to himself. Mark isn’t his boyfriend. He’s his  _ best friend.  _ Has been since the tenth grade. And what they have is something that Donghyuck wouldn’t trade the world for.

-

Mark lives, unfortunately, on the other side of campus. He is an only child with very loving parents who took no hesitation in shelling out big bucks so their treasured son could live out his first year of college in a luxury suite nestled by the sophomore dorms. Well, that and Mark was a student athlete who received priority pick in housing, not that Donghyuck is salty about it or anything.

_ No,  _ Donghyuck thinks bitterly as he swipes into the swanky lobby of Mark’s building with his student ID.  _ Definitely not salty.  _ Just slightly damp, since he worked up a bit of a sweat from basically sprinting a mile to get here. He missed the bus and didn’t feel like waiting for the next one because— well, it’s just easier to run. Donghyuck wanted to see Mark as soon as possible.

“Hello!” he announces, kicking open the door.

It’s honestly atrocious how nice Mark’s living situation is. There’s a full kitchen (dining hall who?), an immaculate bathroom, and best of all, private bedrooms. But every blessing comes with a curse and the only caveat here is—

“Donghyuck!” Jaemin greets, half a smirk on his face. “So nice to see you.”

“Fuck off, Na. Where’s Mark?”

Jaemin is a very handsome, very arrogant asshole who also happens to be Mark’s roommate. He was drafted for D1 soccer and has what you would call a politician sort of smile. His hair is currently dyed a disgustingly attractive shade of honey chestnut and if Donghyuck snapped a couple pics just in case he decided to roll up to the salon one day and get that color for himself, well, that’s a secret kept between himself and his phone.

“I’m here,” Mark says, emerging from his bedroom in just a white t-shirt and basketball shorts. There’s a towel draped across his shoulders and his hair is still damp.

“Ew,  _ gross.  _ You smell like chlorine,” Donghyuck whines, sniffing at Mark’s neck. Jaemin looks on curiously, but Donghyuck ignores it. As best friends, they’ve always been strangely close and it’s almost easier to let people think what they want than have to stop and explain that  _ no,  _ we're just really good friends who are overly comfortable and share zero boundaries. Nothing more (unfortunately).

“Hyuck, I always smell like chlorine,” Mark points out. “I basically live in the pool.”

“Yeah, I know,” Donghyuck says, wrinkling his nose. “What I’m going to need you to do is start smelling like a normal person and get dressed, because class starts in two days and before we get weighed down by the burdens of academia, I want to go on an  _ adventure—” _

“Noooo,” Mark groans. “You’re not still going on about the weed thing, are you? You’ve never wanted to try that kind of stuff before. Hell, I bet you wrote that entire bucket list last night—”

Alright, yes. Mark is right. Never before in his life has he ever wanted to even try being a little bit wild. But last night, Donghyuck had a realization. A  _ revelation _ of sorts. In the loneliness of his shitty dorm room, because Renjun hadn’t arrived yet and Mark had traitorously ditched his ass for a gratuitous pizza party (“It’s not my fault, Hyuck! It was mandatory team bonding!”), he realized two things:

  1. Mark is currently the only friend he has here.
  2. Mark is not always going to be there for him.



It was sad to think about, but instead of standing down and taking it like a little bitch (which is something the  _ old _ Donghyuck would’ve done), Donghyuck decided that he needs to take initiative and grab life by the balls. Branch out, experience new things, and meet more people. And to do that, he needs to get out of his comfort zone.

_ “Yes,  _ Mark Lee, I am still going on about the weed thing!” Donghyuck exclaims, poking a finger into Mark’s (very toned) chest. “It’s college! We’re not in the fucking kiddie pool anymore. Come on, we were losers in high school. You were always at swim practice and I was busy being the backbone of the choral society. We barely even hung out outside of math team—”

“Wow,  _ math team?”  _ Jaemin comments dryly. Damnit, Donghyuck forgot he was here.

“Look,” he continues, ignoring Jaemin’s jab. “All I’m saying is that we need to live a little. We both worked really hard to get into this school and I don’t think we should ignore the fact that college should be fun sometimes.”

“Um, alright,” Mark says, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m all for trying new things, but does it  _ have _ to be—” his voice drops low, like even mentioning it would alert the FBI  _ “—marijuana?” _

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Yes, I still want to smoke  _ marijuana.  _ But don’t worry, there’s plenty of other stuff on my bucket list that I’m sure won’t compromise your athletic integrity.”

“Oh, okay,” Mark says, still skeptical. “What kind of other stuff is on there?”

“Oh, you know. Get my first hangover, do a keg stand, obtain a fake ID, fuck a TA, have a threesome—”

_ “Donghyuck!” _

“Oh, come on! I’m joking!” Donghyuck laughs. “You know I’m the biggest Mister McVirgin Pants around here. But I gotta start somewhere, you know?”

Mark bites his lower lip so hard, it turns white. There’s practically steam coming out of his ears. But finally, he releases his breath and says,

“Fine. I’ll help you out with your stupid bucket list or whatever. For the record, I still think this is a bad idea.”

“YES!” Donghyuck screeches, punching the air in happiness. “This is a decision you won’t regret, Mark Lee. Just imagine, four years later, we can say that we’ve truly lived life—”

“Hey,” Jaemin says, rudely interrupting Donghyuck’s daydream sequence. “If you want to do some very college things like smoke weed and drink alcohol, I just got invited to a frat party. You in?”

And though it means accepting an invitation from sleazy, greasy Jaemin, attending a frat party is an easy way to cross off two or three things from Donghyuck’s bucket list. The opportunity is just too good.

“I’m going,” he decides. Then he turns to Mark. “With or without you.”

Mark just sighs, which makes Donghyuck smile because that’s Mark-speak for  _ yeah, I’m coming too. _

“Oh, and if you were being serious about having a threesome—”

“No, Jaemin.”

  
  
  


The frat house is big, loud, and incredibly dirty. There wasn’t really enough time for Donghyuck to stop by his dorm before coming so here he stands, like a fucking loser carrying his backpack (which, if anyone spills a drink on, he will  _ cut a bitch—) _

Upon entering, they are handed red solo cups filled with what smells like nail polish remover. It makes Donghyuck gag but he downs the entire thing because, well, it’s college.

Mark gets snatched up immediately, running into his team captain who challenges him to a game of beer pong. The idiot stands dumbly at the end of a table, fumbling with the ball while a group of people gather to fawn over the water polo team’s youngest player and  _ ugh,  _ whatever. Donghyuck doesn’t need him anyways.

He’s beginning to toe the edge of being tipsy (or at least he thinks he is? He’s never been drunk before but his body is feeling kinda wobbly) and is considering the pros and cons of leaving this hellhole when someone sharply grabs his wrist.

“Um,  _ excuse _ me—”

“Relax, it’s just me,” Jaemin says. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Which is how Donghyuck finds himself in the bedroom of one Jung Jaehyun, a devastatingly attractive sophomore who introduced himself as a fraternity brother and then proceeded to apologize about how loud it was.

“We can go to my room and smoke?” he offered. “It’s quieter upstairs.”

It took Donghyuck a good minute to realize he was talking about weed and not cigarettes but Jaemin just snorts and tells him to follow. There’s already someone in the room when they enter, a sweet looking boy with a cute eye smile.

“And who is this?” Jaemin asks. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“That’s Jeno,” Jaehyun replies, busying himself with rolling a blunt. “I’ve been tasked with taking care of him but you know, make friends or whatever.”

And then Jeno says something but Donghyuck doesn’t really care. He deposits his backpack down by Jaehyun’s desk, where an identical lavender backpack sits.

“Hey, we’ve got the same bag,” he comments.

“What?” Jaehyun says, carefully depositing the bud onto a sheet of rolling paper before looking up. “Oh, that’s my boyfriend’s. He’s at acapella practice right now.”

Donghyuck nods. “Well, your boyfriend’s got good taste.”

“He hates these parties,” Jaehyun tells him forlornly while pulling out a lighter. “But I think he’ll be by later tonight.”

“Uh, that’s nice.” Donghyuck accepts the joint with ease, impressed with himself for not dropping it on the carpet because  _ holy shit,  _ he is holding marijuana in his bare hands right now.

Donghyuck brings it to his lips and inhales, smoke filling his lungs and watering his eyes. He wants to ask how many hits it’ll take to get high but that would out him as an inexperienced user, which is unacceptable! He’s Donghyuck— Totally Cool and Chill with recreational marijuana use. He’s going to smoke weed and get high and it’s (presumably) going to feel good. Okay. Shouldn’t be too hard. He can do this.

Unfortunately, his plans are cut short. (Thank god, a small part of him thinks. The smoke was really starting to irritate his throat.) A deafening knock comes to Jaehyun’s door.

“Go fuck somewhere else!” Jaehyun groans.

The door clicks opens. Behind it is the biggest man Donghyuck has ever seen.

“Oh, Johnny,” Jaehyun says, visibly relaxing. “What’s up?”

“There’s a kid from the water polo team yakking all over our front lawn, but he won’t leave until he gets his friend Donghyuck. Does that name sound familiar?”

“Oh, that would be me,” Donghyuck says, immediately standing up. He hands the joint off the Jeno or whatever the fuck his name is before scrambling for his backpack, single strap hanging off his shoulder as he heads for the door.

“You can bring him back to ours!” he hears Jaemin call out. “I won’t be coming home tonight.”

  
  
  


Mark hadn’t meant to get drunk. He really didn’t. But Yuta asked to play a game of BP and Mark couldn’t turn down his captain.

It started off alright. He had been taking little sips of beer, avoiding other alcohol because the smell of it kind of makes him sick. But then he saw Donghyuck go upstairs with Jaemin and that gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Take a shot?” Yuta asked, pouring vodka into a cup.

Why not, Mark thought. If Donghyuck was having fun then so should he.

It tasted nasty. The burn traveled straight down his throat and  _ oh,  _ Mark remembers thinking.  _ I didn’t eat dinner today.  _

Half an hour later, he’s puking into the grass outside. There are three pairs of hands trying to hold him up but it’s useless because there’s only one person that he really wants to see.

College sucks. Mark feels like he’s failed himself and it’s only been two fucking days since they got to campus. He promised his mom that he would stay safe and protect Donghyuck and  _ oh god— _

“There, there,” Donghyuck soothes, patting his back as he heaves the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. They stay like that for a good twenty minutes.

“I’m sorry,” Mark apologizes after he’s finished vomiting out his entire digestive tract.

“What for?” Donghyuck says, sliding him a glass of water.

“For interrupting your night. I know you were upstairs with Jaemin.”

Donghyuck scrunches his brow, strangely quiet for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

“Dude,” he says. “Did you think I was trying to hook up with Jaemin? That living human trash bag?”

“I thought you liked him!” Mark confesses. “You’re always talking about how good his hair looks and I saw you secretly taking pictures of him.”

Donghyuck snorts, laughing so hard he can barely sit up.

“Okay,” Mark grumbles. “What are you not telling me?”

“I don’t like Jaemin,” Donghyuck explains, wiping away invisible tears. “I like his  _ hair.  _ I thought the color looked cool. I don’t know, maybe I’ll dye my own hair someday. So I took some pictures. I just didn’t realize you were watching.”

Mark softens at that, feeling strangely relieved. “I’m always watching you, Donghyuck. You’re my best friend.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Alright, cut the sappy shit,” he says. “As if you aren’t ditching me every second of the day for your swim team.” The comment twists a knife in Mark’s gut.

“Is this about yesterday?” Mark begins. “Look, I said I was sorry, I felt really bad—”

And he did feel bad. Insanely bad. Like, sooooo fucking bad. But his apologies fell on deaf ears and with someone like Donghyuck, there was really no arguing.

“No, it’s fine,” Donghyuck interrupts. “It’s your team, I get it. They’re important to you.”

“But you’re more important to me,” Mark blurts out.

Donghyuck stares at him, shocked. Then he scoffs. “Don’t say shit you don’t mean.”

“But I mean it!” Mark insists. “Look, I can’t ditch everything the team invites me to, but I don’t want to do college without you. We’re in this together, remember?”

To make a point, he takes Donghyuck’s hand and laces their fingers together. Donghyuck is looking at their conjoined hands like he’s considering ripping his arm away but instead, he just smiles.

“Alright,” he says quietly. “I guess we are.”

-

“Should we wait up for Jaemin?” Mark asks. They’re sleeping side by side on Mark’s bed because it’s two in the morning and Donghyuck said he doesn’t feel like walking a mile back to his dorm.

“Nah,” he says. “He’s probably out fucking Jeno or something.”

“Who’s Jeno?” Mark asks.

Donghyuck shrugs. “No one important. Don’t worry about it.”

“Wait, so—” Mark turns on his side to face Donghyuck. “What were you doing upstairs then?”

“I was with Jaemin and Jeno and some guy named Jaehyun. We were smoking.” Donghyuck wrinkles his nose. “Or at least trying to.”

“Did you get high?”

“No, I only took one hit before someone came up to tell us that there was an idiot dying on the front lawn.”

Well, fuck. They went out that night to get Donghyuck out of his shell and instead all that happened was that Mark got so fucked up, they had to leave early.

“Sorry,” Mark says guiltily. “I really did ruin your night, didn’t I?”

Donghyuck just chuckles. “No,” he says lightly. “Just the opposite, actually.”

  
  
  


The thing about dating someone like Doyoung is that they hardly get to fuck, but when they do, the sex is so mind-blowingly awesome that even thinking about the way Doyoung looks when he comes is enough to get Jaehyun going through the next drought.

He’s got his boyfriend spread naked on his bed right now, the party having long since died down hours ago. Jaehyun kisses Doyoung sweetly, one arm holding himself up while the other shamelessly palms Doyoung’s ass. His boyfriend spent the entire summer in Korea, so no, he hasn’t gotten the chance to tap this in  _ three months. _

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung rasps. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to fuck you instead.”

And while that actually sounds great, Jaehyun  _ really _ wants to put his dick in Doyoung’s ass right now.

“Okay, okay, let me just get a condom—” he says, reaching over to pull open his nightstand drawer. “Fuck, I’m out of condoms.”

“My backpack,” Doyoung groans. “Front pocket.”

Jaehyun scurries over to the lavender backpack, dick in one hand while the other unzips the pocket.

“Babe, where are the condoms?” he asks, scrummaging around. Did Doyoung always carry around this much random crap?

“I told you,” Doyoung says, slapping the sheets in frustration. “I have some in the front pocket.”

“Yeah, that’s where I’m looking,” Jaehyun insists. “But all I see is like, gum wrappers, some highlighters, and...a Harsune Miku pencil case?”

Doyoung’s eyes crack open. “What? Let me see that,” he snaps. He unzips the biggest pocket and immediately pales.

“Um, babe?” Jaehyun asks. “Are you okay?”

“Jaehyun, what does this look like to you?” Doyoung asks, taking out a small textbook that says—

_ “Intro to Psychology? _ Didn’t you take that class freshman year?”

“Yes,” Doyoung confirms, growing more irritated by the second. “I did.”

“Are you...taking it again? Why do you have that book?”

And— alright, here’s the thing. Jaehyun will be the first to admit that he’s a little slow sometimes. But in his defense, he never claimed to be a genius or anything. He usually just flashes a smile and people will let him do what he wants but it’s just his luck that he managed to date the one person who never lets him get away with that kind of shit.

“This could not more clearly belong to someone else,” Doyoung says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jaehyun, where the fuck is my shit?”

“I don’t know!” Jaehyun answers honestly. “I haven’t touched your stuff since before the party.”

“Okay, let’s try a different approach. Was there anyone else in this room other than you?”

Jaehyun thinks for a moment.

“Just some freshmen from the party. Nothing wild, we were just smoking and talking and—  _ oh.” _

“Oh,  _ what?” _

Jaehyun backpedals, trying to remember the kid’s face. Fuck, what was his name again?

“One of them had the same backpack as you. He even made a comment about it. He must’ve grabbed the wrong one when he left.”

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung says, low and threatening. Oh god, Jaehyun can tell he’s starting to get angry and  _ shit,  _ it’s actually kind of hot.

“I have a drop-off with Yukhei tomorrow,” Doyoung continues. “I need my fucking backpack.”

The color drains from Jaehyun’s face. Fuck, that was tomorrow? Oh, shit.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.

“Get dressed,” Doyoung snaps. He tosses a shirt in Jaehyun’s direction. “We need to find that kid.”

  
  
  


By some miracle gifted by God, Buddha, and Allah combined, Donghyuck wakes up the next day without a hangover. Not that it really matters because all he’s doing today is attending Mark’s practice match. 

Donghyuck has been to so many of these that he’s lost count. He remembers the days when Mark was nothing more than a skinny loser with his cap tied on crooked, practically swallowed by the water around him. Of course, the cap still looks stupid on him now but he’s come far enough to really establish a presence during these games and it’s all too easy for Donghyuck to puff out his chest and say  _ yeah, that’s my best friend. _

The game ends by noon (thank god, these bleachers are making his ass sore) and as the players shuffle out, Donghyuck catches wind of their conversation. Words like  _ lunch  _ and  _ post-game celebration  _ and welp, that’s his cue to leave. He still hasn’t stopped by his dorm yet (he had to borrow clothes from Mark) and Renjun probably thinks he’s dead or something. Not to mention the fact that class starts tomorrow and Donghyuck doesn’t even want to  _ think  _ about the Intro to Psychology pre-readings that are waiting for him in his backpack...

“Donghyuck!” Mark says, waving from the deck. “Wait for me?”

Donghyuck tilts his head, perplexed but secretly pleased.

“What about your team?”

“I want to eat with you,” Mark smiles. “Let’s ditch the dining hall food today because I’m in the mood for—”

“TACO BELL!” they both say in unison.

-

They huddle in the corner of a dingy campus Taco Bell, arguing for five minutes before deciding what to get.

“Hi,” Donghyuck says sweetly. The cashier’s name tag says  _ Kun.  _ “We would like two chalupa boxes, three crunchwrap supremes, a steak quesarito, and a chicken quesadilla. And a Baja Blast.”

“Um,” Kun says, struggling to input the unexpectedly large order. “That will be $36.42, sir.”

Donghyuck holds out his arm, stopping Mark before he can even  _ think  _ about pulling out his card.

“I got this,” he says, unzipping his backpack.

Mark, ever the courteous loser, reaches for his pockets anyways. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am,” Donghyuck says, slapping his hand away. “You can just get the next one.” He reaches into the back pouch to get his wallet but instead pulls out—

“What the fuck is this?” he says, holding up a small plastic bag filled with...pills?

Mark looks nervous. “Those look like drugs. Donghyuck, is there something you need to tell me?”

“Excuse me,” Kun interrupts. “Are you paying for this meal or not?”

  
  
  


Yukhei is a very simple man. He’s an undergraduate student with a lucrative side hustle so outside of school and work, there’s not much opportunity to think about anything else. In his free time, Yukhei likes to order thai food, purchase expensive jewelry, and enjoy quiet moments with his boyfriend. Like right now, as they’re wrapped up in each other, taking a blissful Sunday afternoon nap—

_ bzzz bzzz bzzz _

Yukhei cranes his neck and looks down at his phone. It’s Doyoung, who he maintains a strict business relationship with, so there’s only one thing that he could be calling about. Which means Yukhei should probably answer the phone.

“What’s good?” he whispers.

“You know any freshmen named Donghyuck?”

“Uh, no?” The name sounds kind of familiar but Yukhei’s brain doesn’t really have the capacity to think too hard right now. “Why?”

“There was a mix-up. We own the same backpack and somehow, I have his and he has mine.” Doyoung sounds irritated, like he usually does when Jaehyun’s done something stupid to piss him off.

“Well, I don’t know too many freshmen,” Yukhei answers honestly. “But I could ask my boyfriend—”

_ “No,” _ Doyoung says. “He doesn’t need to know about this until it’s absolutely necessary. Let’s just postpone the drop-off until tomorrow. I’ll tell my brother to ask around, maybe his friends know something. Although he hasn’t really been responsive to my texts, I think he met a  _ boy—” _

“Aww,” Yukhei says. “Jeno’s cuffed now? Happens to the best of us. Funny story, I always thought we might kiss one day. Like, the two hottest people in a friend group are bound to hook up at some point but it’s kind of silly now that we both have boyfriends—”

“Yukhei?” Doyoung interrupts.

“What?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

  
  
  


To his credit, Donghyuck manages to keep a poker face until they get to his dorm. Then he proceeds to have a nuclear meltdown the moment they close the door. Thank fuck Renjun isn’t home.

“Mark, you have to believe me,” he pleads. “I have  _ no idea _ how that got there. Hell, most of this stuff doesn’t even belong to me.”

He unzips the pouches to his backpack and completely upends its contents onto the floor. What falls out is a book, an iPhone charger, some condoms, a zip-up hoodie, and of course, a small plastic bag of unidentifiable DANGEROUS DRUGS.

“None of my stuff is here,” Donghyuck says frantically. “My wallet? My textbook?  _ My lucky pencil case?” _

“Donghyuck—  _ Donghyuck.  _ Look at me—” Mark brings himself to eye level, placating Donghyuck by squeezing his shoulders. “Think back to yesterday. Did you ever leave your bag out or put it somewhere that someone could’ve taken it?”

Donghyuck thinks for a moment. “I was just at your place...and then we hit up the party. I put my bag down in Jaehyun’s room and— oh shit.”

“What?” Mark says, raising an eyebrow. Donghyuck hates himself for thinking it looks attractive.

“Jaehyun’s boyfriend had the exact same backpack. I must’ve grabbed the wrong one when I left in a hurry—  _ oh my god.”  _ Donghyuck looks down at the bag, like it might burn him if he touches it. “Is his boyfriend a drug addict? Should we tell him? Are we ready to take responsibility for the emotional consequences of their potential breakup?” He looks back at Mark, his expression morphing into dread. “Mark, there’s a fucking metric ton of drugs in my dorm room—”

“Hyuck, the bag barely weighs an ounce.”

“—and the police are probably on their way right now. The cashier at Taco Bell was definitely an undercover cop, did you see the way he looked at us—”

“Dude, I really don’t think he was.”

“—oh god, do you think Jaehyun’s boyfriend is looking for me? He’s probably scary, he probably owns a  _ gun—” _

“Donghyuck, please calm down.”

“—am I going to die? I’m so fucked. I can’t go down like this. I’ve barely even lived.” And then Donghyuck starts crying, which is not very bad bitch of him but in his defense, this is not the sort of trouble he was looking for when he said he wanted to live a little in college.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Mark assures, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “We’ll figure this out, alright?”

“I’m too young to die,” Donghyuck sobs. “There’s so many things I haven’t done. Like scuba dive or go to a Beyoncé concert. I haven’t had my first hangover, I haven’t confessed to you, I haven’t even gotten  _ drunk—” _

“Wait, what?” Mark says, pulling himself back. “What did you just say?”

Donghyuck blinks through a haze of tears. “What?”

“What was that thing you said?”

“I haven’t even gotten drunk?”

_ “No,  _ before that. You said you were going to confess to me?”

Donghyuck freezes. He did say that, didn’t he? Fuck, how can he fix this without completely ruining their friendship? “I didn’t mean it,” he blurts. “Look at me, I’m hysterical. Irrational. The campus police are probably on their way right now to arrest my ass and look, you don’t want to be with someone who’s going to jail—”

“Donghyuck,” Mark says, seriousness etched onto his face. “Do you like me?”

Donghyuck stares at him, stunned.

“Because I’ve liked you since junior year,” Mark continues. “And I really want to know if you feel the same way.”

And here’s the thing: Donghyuck has thought about this moment a lot. He’s thought about it many, even countless times. He’s scripted confessions in his head, things he would say when he finally got the balls to admit to Mark that he’s been in love with him for almost a year.

He’s fantasized about it the other way around too, what it would be like if Mark confessed first. It felt indulgent to even think about the possibility of Mark liking him back. But inside Donghyuck’s head, that’s all it had been. Nothing more than a fantasy, a nebulous daydream that could be chased but never caught. Something that he never thought would happen in a billion years. Something so far off that now that it’s happening in front of his eyes, Donghyuck really doesn’t know what to say to Mark.

So he kisses him instead.

  
  
  


Jaehyun can’t believe his luck. Doyoung is mad but for once, he’s not mad at  _ him  _ (Jaehyun has been on his best behavior ever since the backpack incident). Generally speaking, he would prefer for his boyfriend to be happy but this is the next best thing because it means that Doyoung isn’t specifically out for his blood but he  _ is  _ angry and horny enough to shove Jaehyun down onto the bed and ride his cock while complaining about what pissed him off.

“We always get lunch on Sundays,” Doyoung grumbles, punctuating his words by sinking down onto Jaehyun’s dick. “And then he just goes and blows me off for some boy he met  _ yesterday—” _

Although Jaehyun wants to contribute to this conversation, he really does, it’s kind of hard to respond when his boyfriend is bouncing in his lap.

“Uh— um, yeah,” he says, his mind short-circuiting as Doyoung starts up a relentless pace. “I think it—  _ ah,  _ sucks that Jeno just—” he feels a vibration by his arm “—is your phone ringing?”

Without stopping, Doyoung picks up his phone. “Oh, it’s Yukhei. I better take it.”

“Wait, no,” Jaehyun protests. “Can’t you call him back— _ mmph.” _

Doyoung silences him with a finger over his lips. “Be quiet,” he mouths before placing his phone on the nightstand, swiping the call screen, and pressing the speakerphone button.

“I figured out who the fuck Donghyuck is,” Yukhei says, voice crackling to life over the line.

Doyoung twists his hips in a way that makes Jaehyun’s eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. He squeezes a hand on Doyoung’s knee, trying to make as little noise as possible as he sits through this torture.

“You did?” Doyoung says casually. “How did you figure it out?”

“How I figure out everything else in my life,” Yukhei responds. “I asked my boyfriend. Duh.”

“Yukhei, I told you not to tell him—”

“Hey, relax,” Yukhei says. “He said it’s fine as long as you can get the stash back.”

“He did?” Doyoung asks, placing a hand on Jaehyun’s chest to help lift himself up. He gives Jaehyun a pointed look before slamming back down, slapping a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth to muffle the moan that comes out. “That’s very nice of him,” he continues. “I would hate to lose business over something like this.”

“Yeah, that would suck,” Yukhei says. “Here, I got that Donghyuck kid’s number too. You guys can arrange a little switcharoo or whatever.”

“Just text it to me.”

“Just did. By the way, tell Jaehyun I said hi.” And then the line clicks dead.

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun groans. “I cannot believe you—”

Then Doyoung spreads his legs, taking Jaehyun in just a bit deeper, and Jaehyun is coming, head thrown back on the pillow and seeing fucking stars as he grips Doyoung’s thighs.

“Wow,” Doyoung says, underwhelmed. “That was fast.”

  
  
  


Doyoung is kind of hot in a dangerous way. Like, the sort of terrifying that could make you pop a boner.

“Hey, dipshit,” he says when they meet in the alleyway behind the Taco Bell. “Where’s my stuff?”

“A polite hello would’ve been fine,” Donghyuck mutters as he slides the backpack off his shoulder.

To be honest, he had been relieved to receive the texts from Doyoung. The first day of classes had been hell because all he could think about was the bag of drugs he had stashed under his bed in a shoebox, buried beneath three blankets. If Renjun found out Donghyuck was hoarding drugs, even unintentionally, he’d probably skin him alive.

Of course, he had been terrified to read the messages at first  _ (hey/someone told me you have my stuff/let’s arrange a trade-off/come or else I’ll sell all your shit on ebay)  _ but after truly grasping the situation, Donghyuck realized that this was his way out. He could finally get the drugs off his hands  _ and  _ get his stuff back. Hang in there, Miku.

“Thanks,” Doyoung says, snatching the backpack right out of his hands.

Doyoung is skinny but he looks like he could kill Donghyuck if he really wanted to. That’s why Mark is on stand-by, sitting on a bench in the Taco Bell parking lot, ready to intervene if things get violent. Doyoung could probably kill Mark too but the sentiment is appreciated. Mark is just trying to be a good boyfriend after all (yes! boyfriend! just thinking about it still takes Donghyuck’s breath away).

“What is that stuff, anyways?” he asks as he watches Doyoung carefully inspect the bag of pills. He probably shouldn’t ask questions but curiosity gets the best of him.

“Adderall,” Doyoung replies. “Why, you want some?”

“Um, no?” Donghyuck tilts his head, perplexed. “Isn’t it yours?”

Doyoung snorts. “You idiot. These aren’t for me to take. They’re to sell.”

“Oh, um. How’s business?”

“Here’s your stuff,” Doyoung says, completely ignoring his question. 

Donghyuck takes the bag and rummages through it, mentally checking off a list of what should be in there. “Well, everything is here. Do you guys happen to sell weed, by the way?”

Doyoung scowls. “That stuff is legal. Just go to a dispensary.”

“Weed is legal?” Donghyuck gasps.

Doyoung frowns deeply. “Yeah, it got legalized earlier this year. Don’t you read the news?”

“Uh, no?” Donghyuck tells him. What else is he supposed to say?

“God, kids these days,” Doyoung mutters. “Always looking at their damn phones but never reading anything useful. I swear, if Jeno turns out like this…”

“Who?”

“Nothing,” Doyoung snaps. “Stop asking me so many questions. Goodbye.”

And then he leaves.

  
  
  


Gosh, today was hectic. Yukhei had three classes back-to-back and he had to skip lunch because Doyoung finally got the stash back and they did the drop-off where they always do (Taco Bell parking lot).

Now all Yukhei wants to do is eat and fall asleep. At least his boyfriend already bought takeout.

“Babe, you home?” Yukhei says, knocking lightly. The door swings open to reveal his boyfriend, frumpy and unmade, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and glasses.

“You got the stuff?” Renjun asks, placing a kiss on his cheek. He turns around to clear off some space on his bed.

“Yeah, I got it.” Yukhei produces the plastic bag, tossing it over.

“Thank god Doyoung got it back,” Renjun says, catching the stash with ease. He opens the bag and empties it into a nondescript pill bottle. “Otherwise, we can kiss those tickets to Hong Kong goodbye.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we won’t have to,” Yukhei smiles, settling down with Renjun in the bed. “I helped a lot. If it wasn’t for my superior observational skills, this stuff would probably still be floating out there. I think I deserve a reward.”

“Yeah, okay,” Renjun snorts. “Stay over tonight.”

“Really?” Yukhei asks, ears perking up like a puppy. Your roommate won’t mind?”

“Donghyuck won’t give a fuck,” Renjun replies. “He’s at his boyfriend’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to try writing something with a more episodic format but this still ended up being longer than 5k........I guess it just be like that......
> 
> as always, thanks for reading until the end 💚


End file.
